Looking Glass
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Longing for something more than what her life has to offer, Hermione switches worlds with her reflection. But is what lies on the other side truly what either wants?
1. Prologue Part One

Title: Looking Glass  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: PG13 - R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No money was made from the writing of this fic.  
Summary: They both craved love and adventure outside of what everyone said they were. But do the things Hermione crave truly lie through the looking glass?  
Additional: We all know Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of the age at Hogwarts. But what she truly wants is nothing more than love to make all her studying seem worthwhile. But on the other side of the looking glass, Hermione still has all the grades to make a Ravenclaw jealous and desires the same things as the one she sees in the mirror each night. But when Mirror Hermione convinces Real Hermione to change places. Will the real Hermione like what greets her on the other side?

**Warning**: Some things may get somewhat confusing as it will deal with both book HP and "looking glass" HP. But I'll make sure to indicate when it changes. Will contain some dark themes, angst, and sexual overtones as well as a rather evil Lupin O,o; Read at your own risk.

* * *

Prologue - Part One

* * *

_Normal Hogwarts-_

She loved being good, smart, and everything that Hermione Granger was supposed to be. But it didn't change the fact she hated being teased by jealous peers about her over-excelling at so many things. They called her a good-two shoes, show off, and even ugly. But, Hermione had to admit, she had the greatest friends any girl could want. Harry and Ron were the best thing about her days at Hogwarts.

She enjoyed how they would pout when she scolded them about lagging with their lessons or not finishing a report that was due the following month. She enjoyed how they would try to talk her into joining their slacking. She even found it flattering when they would get defensive if someone called her ugly and try to convince her that she was pretty.

Even Seamus, Neville, and Dean would join in from time to time... But usually only when the people that had been saying it had made her cry. Yes, she had wonderful friends. But, she coldn't help but wonder if she was ever destined to be anything more to her life than books, bushy hair, and guys that would never see her as anything other than a friend.

She didn't want to be known as the "know-it-all" of Hogwarts. She wanted to finally find that person that made her skin shiver with excitement when they touched her in the simplest way. And made her sometimes forget herself. She wanted to see love and adoration in the eyes of a lover that she knew would hold her for all eternity.

She sighed heavily and wiped the heat steam from off the bathroom mirror and looked into her own eyes. "It's so easy being you," she whispered. "All you have to do is look like me You don't have to put up with the things they say and do to me."

With a heavy sigh, Hermione got dressed for bed and went to her dormitory.

888

Her hand shot into the air, a bright smile on her lips that wasn't there in any other class when she knew the answer. Ron and Harry had pointed out several times that she seemed to have more than a like of knowing the Defense Against Dark Arts this year. And that they hadn't seen her so excited at answering questions since their third year. Personally, Hermione wanted to try and deny that it had anything to do with the professor. But she would rather deliver the answers to Professor Lupin with a smile than with an aire of "i know the answer" arrogance that some people in the class would times do.

Of course, he was just a temporary fill in while their DADA professor that year was out a few weeks, due to family matters. So, she had decided to make Professor Lupin feel as welcome as she could.

"Yes, Hermione?" the man smiled. "What can you tell us about love spells?"

"Love spells were banned during the Magical World Convention of 1486 due to the controlling nature they have on others. Love spells were put in the same classification as the Impervius, or the controlling curse. During the Convention other spells of that nature, such as lesser affection charms, were also considered for banning. But the representatives agreed that the effects of affection charms were not as threatening as love spells so they were classed with the likes of cheering charms."

Hermione even ignored the titter of laughter the Slytherin girls gave after Lupin congradulated her on her knowledge of love spells. Then he set the class the assignment of an essay on love spells, their effects, and ways to protect oneself from them and how to identify a person under a love spell. Hermione wrote the information down as well as the required length of two feet of parchment.

"And this is due Friday," Lupin finished. "The headmaster wants to make sure all the students know and understand why we do not want any of you toying with such spells before the beginning of February, so to lessen the amount of students attempting to use them for the upcoming Valentine's festivities. Hermione, could you stay after a moment please?"

The students filed out of the classroom. "We'll wait outside for you Hermione," Harry called before him and Ron exited.

As soon as the door closed, Lupin gave her a slight smile and motioned for her to follow him into his office. Hermione did her best not to skip after him, but instead took careful, calculated steps. Not too slow so that he asked questions, and not too fast so that she seemed all too willing to be alone with him in his office.

When she walked in, Lupin was looking through the drawers on his desk and through mounds of things left by the absent professor. His eyes darted to a place about her head and he smiled. "Ah," he said quietly and strode over and reached above her head to retrieve a package. He looked down at her and offered the package to her. "It's late, I know, but the moon and I had a previous engagement around Christmas so I couldn't give it to you then. I've already given Ron and Harry theirs, I was just having a time trying to get you yours."

He stepped away from her and sat on the edge of his desk. Hermione blushed lightly and carefully peeled the Spell-o-tape that held it closed, loose.As soon as she unrolled the paper from around the contents she saw it was a book. "Magic Mirrors: Talking to Your Reflection," she murmured. She honestly didn't know what to think, but then Lupin spoke.

"It was one of my favourites when I was your age. Like you, I used to over excel in order to prove I deserved to be here. I found this book when I started noticing that some of the things in the mirror were not as they seemed in my world." He gave her a gentle, almost fatherly, smile. "But you're a clever witch, Hermione. I don't think you'll have any problems understanding it."

"How did-"

"I know?" Lupin grinned. "I have my sources. Namey a frustrated librarian that loves to complain when she doesn't have a type of book a student is looking for."

Hermione flushed slightly and walked over to her professor. "Thank you Professor Lupin," she smiled and hugged him tightly.

Lupin startled slightly but then hesitantly returned the embrace, patting her back lightly. "You're welcome," he said lightly, holding her at arms length from him. "Now run along. Go have fun with your friends."

Hermione laughed softly. "Are you kidding? We have an essay to get started on. We're going to be in the library until dinner!" Clutching the book to her chest, Hermione turned and scurried from his office, stopping only briefly to pick up her bag before exiting the room.

As soon asshe was in the corridors, Harry and Ron flanked her either side dutifully.

"She probably used one of Krum in Fourth year," a Slytherin girl laughed. "Why else would he have been all goo over a chipmunk like her."

"Don't mind them Hermione," Ron said a little loudly as they approached the group of Slytherin girls. "Pansy's just jealous that she'd have to use a mighty strong love spell to even get the fancy of a _Slytherin_."

"Ah, give Pansy a break Ronald," Hermione sighed, not wanting to start anything that would ruin her good mood.

"Yeah, she can't help she's not smart enough to even know how to start a weak love spell," Harry piped in.

Pansy simply snarled and snapped, "She probably even has one on Weasley and Potter."

Hermione felt herself blush. She would never even consider making love spells. Not that she needed love spells or affection charms to make her friends like her. But she was blushing because, there had been a time or two that she had considered using a mild grade affection charm to get Ron or Harry to kiss her in her fourth year. But, before she could get up the nerve, Viktor had taken a fancy to her so she didn't have need for even attempting the charm.

"We know you'd never do anything like that Hermione," Harry assured. "You're smart, not desparate."

This only made Hermione blush more.

888

She held the mirror in her hands and gazed down at it. The dark eyes gazing back at her looked tormented and sad. She had always thought that the person she was looking at reflected what was on her own face.

_The image you see is only what you feel you are. Which explains why some attractive people can look into mirrors and think they're ugly. _

Hermione turned the page. "Standard communication between your mirror-self. Take a 12 by 12 inch mirror..." She read the next couple of instructions. "Take a deep breath and say your name clearly. Her-mi-o-ne Gran-ger." She looked at the mirror a long moment. "Hello?"

The reflection smiled victoriously. "Hello."

Hermione shrieked and dropped the mirror in her hands. It shattered into several peices. She panted heavily, suddenly becoming aware that she was on her feet against the wall. For a moment she debated fixing it, but instead she ran out of the room, leaving the peices on the floor.


	2. Prologue Part Two

Title: Looking Glass  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: PG13 - R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No money was made from the writing of this fic.  
Summary: They both craved love and adventure outside of what everyone said they were. But do the things Hermione crave truly lie through the looking glass?  
Additional: We all know Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of the age at Hogwarts. But what she truly wants is nothing more than love to make all her studying seem worthwhile. But on the other side of the looking glass, Hermione still has all the grades to make a Ravenclaw jealous and desires the same things as the one she sees in the mirror each night. But when Mirror Hermione convinces Real Hermione to change places. Will the real Hermione like what greets her on the other side?

**Warning**: Some things may get somewhat confusing as it will deal with both book HP and "looking glass" HP. But I'll make sure to indicate when it changes. Will contain some dark themes, angst, and sexual overtones as well as a rather evil Lupin O,o; Read at your own risk.

* * *

Prologue - Part Two_

* * *

On the other side of the looking glass..._

Gods, she loved being bad. Smart, seductive, and everything Hermione Granger was meant to be. But it didn't change the fact she knew all the girls were jealous. That was why they would call her all sorts of rude names behind her back. She also had to admit that the girls would love to be friends with the guys that she "played with".

Even a few teachers had started to realize they couldn't resist her charm. She was a raving, seductress that could test the minds of the wisest witch or wizard of the age. Several teachers had told her, so it had to be true. Though, nothing could beat the way she would have to pout and sweet talk Harry and Ron into doing their work. But, being the smart girl she was, Hermione knew better than to get "tangled up" with her two best friends.

But she wasn't entirely without care or emotions for what the girls would say about her. No, there had been several times Harry and Ron had been there to help her get things back together when the bad mouthing got too much. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to her than books, bushy hair, and guys that would never be anything but play things in her little black book. Somehow, she wanted more.

She didn't want to be known as the whore of Hogwarts. She wanted to finally find that person that made her skin shiver with excitement when they touched her. And made her sometimes forget herself. She wanted to see love and adoration in the eyes of a lover that she knew would hold her for all enternity.

She sighed heavily and wiped the heat steam from off the bathroom mirror and looked into her own eyes. "It's so easy being you," she whispered. "All you have to do is look like me. You don't have to put up with the things they say and do to me."

With a heavy sigh, Hermione got dressed for bed and went to her dormitory.

888

Hermione haphazardly scribbled down the assignment Professor Lupin had set. Her eyes watched every stroke of his hand as he manually wrote the assignment on the black board. After he was done, he turned to the class again. Hermione shifted in her seat slightly.

"That is all," he said with that smile she found so captivating. "Hermione, please stay after for a few moments would you? I need to have a few words with you about... the extra credit assignment you've been taking on."

She gave Ron and Harry a smile. "I'll meet back up with you in the common room," she promised sweetly. "Then we can get started on the love spell essay."

Both lads looked between her and Lupin wearily before nodding silently and walking out. She chewed her lip nervously. They hadn't even pouted about the prospect of doing their work. Instead, they had acted like they knew something. She had the sudden panic of wondering if they _did_ know about her "extra credit".

As soon as the last student left, Lupin flicked his wand and the door slammed shut and locked. "Do you have it?" he asked gruffly.

"Yes Professor," she said quietly, removing a vial from her bag. Her hands were trembling at the thought of what would happen if she couldn't fight the effects of the potion in her hands. But she had taken the assignment on herself, so she couldn't blame anyone but herself for the repercusions. But a nagging sense in the back of her mind was telling her that a professor should have at least the decency not to agree to her testing of love potions.

Then again, she didn't care. For some ungodly reason she was attracted to the dark, dangerous type. And one couldn't get much darker or dangerous than a self-confident werewolf. But she had chosen him to see if she could fight the effects of the potions, so it was all technically her fault.

"Close your eyes Miss Granger and drink it," he said in a low tone. "Let's see if this one turns out as effectively as the last one."

She wanted to slap him. The last one had been disasterous. Though he was right about one thing, it had been very effective. She removed the top from the vial and closed her eyes before draining it empty. She could feel the cool liquid as it went down her throat and into her stomach. A familiar warmth spread through her body as the potion began to take it's effect within her.

_Fight it_, she told herself. _You're stronger than this. You are not weak._ Her mind was filled with images of the man sitting in front of her, her mind was wanting her to open her eyes and look at him. She refused to do so until she felt she had control of the effects. Finally, the warmth resided and Hermione took in a deep breath. The images were gone, as were the impulses that she had only moments before been feeling.

A proud smile went to her lips as she opened her eyes. "I think I did it," she boasted. Her eyes locked with the professor's and she gasped sharply as the warmth and the impulses returned with added force this time.

"Fight it Miss Granger," Lupin purred. His eyes were heavy as he watched her fidgetting, trying to fight off the added effects. A somewhat cocky half-smile was evident on his thin lips. "This one tries three times to get the taker to give in, this is only the second time."

By time Hermione regained control of herself, she was leaning over Lupin, her face a mere three inches from his. Her hands were clutching the arms of his chair tightly. She panted heavily and whimpered slightly.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Professor," Hermione panted.

"I can look at myself in the mirror with a clean conscious. I've done nothing wrong Miss Granger. These experiments are all your idea. Besides, should anyone find out, I'm fairly sure they would believe that you had slipped them into my own drinks before they would believe a student that drinks her own love potions." His wicked smile broadened. "But, at least now you know how it feels to have these spells on yourself so that you won't be tempted to test them on teachers ever again, will you?"

Her heart started beating faster. "I didn't know she wanted to use it on you," she whimpered. "Another student, maybe, but... If I had known."

"Maybe next time you will consider the feelings of whomever it is going to be used on, even if you don't know who the purchasure wants to use it on," Lupin snarled. Suddenly, his eyes softened and he placed a hand on her cheek. "Punishment and lessons in humility Miss Granger. It's not very fun being powerless against another person, is it?"

She closed her eyes again, her body was beginning to tremble with the next wave of warmth from the love potion. "No," she whispered, shaking her head.

When the third wave hit with full force, Hermione gave in.

888

Hermione was sulking as she flipped through her copy of _Magic Mirrors: Talking to Your Reflection_. She had happened to find the book during one of the Hogsmeade weekends the week before and had discovered she hadn't the money to purchase it. But, luckily Harry had been with her at the time and had insisted he buy it for her as a very late Christmas present.

Though, yes, there had been several times she had debated pursuing something more than friendship with both Ron and Harry, a nagging sense at the back of her mind had made her think better of it. If things went wrong, she didn't know that she could live without either of their dutiful loyalty. And she'd rather go without ever knowing than to go on without them.

"Ah-ha. Switching places with your reflection," she grinned widely.

As she read, she was somewhat amazed at how easy it was. All she had to do was wait until the one on the other side contacted her and convince her to swap. Her heart fluttered with excitement. She had a way out after all. She would finally see the life that gave her reflection those wide, innocent, clear eyes that showed nothing of the darkness her own mind knew.

Now, just to wait... and she would have freedom.

888

The time had come before she had realized it. She'd had no idea her mirror-self had also become curious about the other side. Sometimes she would look into the mirror and knew the innocent one was wanting to try it. Wanting to speak to her, but was just too nervous. But, Hermione was patient.

Finally, the day came she did. Perhaps she had been a little too enthusiastic about the fact the reflected one had decided to contact her, because the girl had ended up breaking the mirror that she had been trying to speak through.

So, once again, Hermione had to wait and be patient. At least now she had time to devise a plan to convince her mirror self to switch Heaven for Hell.

* * *

Did I mention Mirror Hermione is a bit evil as well? 


	3. Chapter One Contact

Title: Looking Glass  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: PG13 - R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No money was made from the writing of this fic.  
Summary: They both craved love and adventure outside of what everyone said they were. But do the things Hermione crave truly lie through the looking glass?  
Additional: We all know Hermione Granger is the smartest witch of the age at Hogwarts. But what she truly wants is nothing more than love to make all her studying seem worthwhile. But on the other side of the looking glass, Hermione still has all the grades to make a Ravenclaw jealous and desires the same things as the one she sees in the mirror each night. But when Mirror Hermione convinces Real Hermione to change places. Will the real Hermione like what greets her on the other side?

* * *

Chapter One - Contact

* * *

She sighed dejectedly as she looked at her reflection. Glancing right and left over her shoulder she lifted her new square mirror in front of her face. The girl in the mirror smiled sweetly and did a cute little wave. Hermione lowered the mirror with a slight gasp.

"It works," she breathed.

"Well of course it does. Let me look at you when we're talking please," said the other girl.

Hermione lifted the mirror again. Her reflection beamed proudly. "You have to admit, even for the magical world this is rather mind boggling." The reflection nodded but continued smiling happily. "Can Muggles do this?"

"Certainly. If they're mind is open enough. Most people, magical and Muggle, don't realize what they are capable of doing with mirrors. They just accept the mundane excuse that they're just seeing themselves when in actually"

"They're seeing another self," Hermione finished. "And the mirrors in the common room? When it tells us how we could fix ourselves?"

"Oh, it's just been charmed with a voice to do that," the other girl grinned. "But when you look at yourself and your reflection replies… That's us. We're very aware of you whether you think it or not." The other girl leaned forward and bumped her head against the glass. "Ouch. Forgive me. I was just wanting to see if your side looked any different."

Curiously innocent, Hermione thought. She wondered how long her reflection had been wanting to peer into her world. "This place is rather dull at times," Hermione offered. "What about there? How are things on your side? Are you and Harry and Ron friends?"

"Of course silly," the reflection chuckled. "Are they as kind there as they are here?"

"I'm not sure. Are they nice there?"

"Of course they are," the reflection sighed. "They're wonderful friends. The only ones that stick up for me, you know. I love them both dearly."

"The book," Hermione muttered. "'The ones that reflect who they truly are, accept who they are'. Do my eyes really look so dark and sad?"

"If you accepted and loved who you really are you wouldn't be talking to your reflection," the reflection commented dryly. "So what do you do when you're away from the mirror?"

Hermione was taken aback for a moment. Of course, how silly of her. She couldn't have expected her reflection to engage in the same things as she did when they weren't around mirrors. "I study rather often, I get teased for being such a bookworm at times. And then I also keep after Ron and Harry to do their homework."

Her reflection giggled. "I have the same problem. Is… Professor Lupin there?" she asked quietly.

"Only temporarily," Hermione sighed. "This years Defence teacher had to go away for a few months so Dumbledore asked him if he could fill in. He's such a sweet man isn't he?"

Clouds seemed to roll over the eyes of her reflection. "Certainly," she said quietly. "I've never seen his reflection."

"Neither have I," Hermione said with a frown. "He doesn't keep many mirrors around really."

"How close are the two of you," her reflection asked quietly.

Hermione flushed slightly. "Well, he and I spend a good bit of time together but he's my professor after all. He's allowing me to do a report on love spells for extra credit. He's really a very wonderful person. But I bet the one on your side is just as brilliant."

The reflection looked at her unsurely then gave a throaty laugh. "Of course he is. He and I are working on an extra credit thing as well. Very similar to yours only it's a bit more of a hands on type report. I actually get to make and test the potions and spells."

"Lucky," Hermione gawked. "I wish I could test them but, of course, finding someone to test them on" she flushed "well, no one would be interested in having one from me."

"I take them myself actually."

"Brilliant idea, why didn't I ever think of that," Hermione sighed heavily.

The reflection looked over her shoulder then looked back somewhat panicked. "We can talk again later," she whispered. "Someone's knocking over here and we can't let anyone know we're talking. Would raise questions you see. Besides, even in the wizarding world it's an odd thing to talk to your reflection."

Hermione nodded lightly and gave her reflection a soft wave and smile. "Talk to you later, erm, Hermione."

She watched with interest as her reflection hurried out of the bathroom door on the other side. Hermione tucked the mirror away safely. Part of her was gitty with glee. She had successfully communicated with her reflection.

888

On the other side of the looking glass.

Hermione beamed as she slipped out the door. She threw her arms around Remus' neck and laughed boisterously. "I did it Professor," she grinned broadly, feeling her spirits lighten as his hand lightly ran over her hip and backside.

"Excellent little one. Excellent," he purred. "And you didn't do anything too rash such as ask her to trade yet have you?"

Hermione's tone softened. "Of course not Professor," she sighed.

A single part in the back of her mind screamed, "What are you doing, Hermione! Your professor! A werewolf! Fight it Hermione! Fight it!" But, the part that was truly in charge of her mind wondered what she was supposed to be fighting. Why would she want to fight such a handsome man like her Defence Against Dark Arts Professor?

"When should I ask her to trade places?" she asked softly.

"Soon little one… Soon," Lupin replied. "We have to get her trusting you first. As easy as that may seem… I know the real you and I know how you can easily mislead people into thinking they can trust you. Unfortunately, she also knows that, I'm certain. Because you're just like her so she must know of her own manipulative abilities."

Hermione huffed heavily. "Why do you want me to trade places with her again? Are you so dissatisfied with me that you feel you need a new me?"

Lupin tsked and tapped the end of her nose. "How could you even suggest such a thing my little otter? Because it's what you want remember? You wanted to see what it was like over there." A slow smile crept to the corner of her professor's lips before he brushed them over hers gently. "Now, lets go back to my office and I can reward you for being such a smart young woman."

* * *

AN: Hmm... I think I stand corrected to my "an" at he end of the last prologue... I think "Reflection Lupin" is actually the one that wants to be evil in this fic. NOt sure yet heh -.-; 


	4. Chapter Two The Other Side

Title: Looking GlassAuthor: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: PG13 - R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No money was made from the writing of this fic.  
Summary: They both craved love and adventure outside of what everyone said they were. But do the things Hermione crave truly lie through the looking glass?  
An: yeah I know it's been ages since I updated but my muse suddenly hit me. For those that are wondering, yes this is set in the altered, Mirror!Hogwarts

_

* * *

Chapter Two - The other side_…

* * *

She was watching him. She always watched him. Sometimes it made him sick at how much admiration she looked at him with, especially in the midst of class when there was nothing he could do about it. Then again, he supposed he had brought it upon himself. But it wasn't his fault she had a sick and twisted mind that made her desire him the way she did.

Who else, other than a masochist, would submit themselves to the things she did just to have him? Maybe that was why he, secretly, was very fond of her as well. Her mind was almost as sick and twisted as his. Would the one on the other side be the same? Or, perhaps, would the one on the other side be gentle and naïve and innocent?

Yes, he was growing impatient. That's what it was. So eager to ruin the life of his own mirror self that he was bound to make a mistake if he didn't steady himself. As far as he knew, his mirror-self was still in the dark about the two girls speaking to each other. Then again, his mirror-self was somewhat stuck-up and liked to pretend he was better than him.

He had played it smart thus far by placing Hermione under more spells and memory modifications than was technically allowed by The Ministry. She knew nothing of how he had put her up to everything; she merely thought that she was getting a breath of freedom to the other side.

Soon, he would have her. He had made sure his little Hermione would make the arrangements to trade in two night's time. And she would be none the wiser that it had been his plan all along.

888

_Freedom_.

In two night's time she would be free. In two night's time she would be free of him. She knew he wouldn't be able to get to her on the other side. She would be free of the several hours of not knowing what she had done. She would be free of being his slave. But, Gods forgive her; part of her actually sort of enjoyed being Lupin's personal slave.

Perhaps on the other side she would make him her slave. Perhaps she would make them all fall to her knees and worship her.

Hermione smirked as she saw a black and green robe clad boy ahead of her. He was a timid little creature, to say the least. It was one of her, Ron, and Harry's pastimes to harass the pale, blond haired Slytherin. "Oh Malfoy!" she called teasingly.

The boy jumped and turned sharply, his pale blue eyes wide with fear. His eyes darted over her shoulders, as if making sure Harry and Ron were not with her. "Yes Hermione?" he said meekly, his eyes carefully looking over her face.

Hermione grinned wildly and pulled the boy into a secluded place behind a tapestry. She lit the end of her wand and grasped one of his hands. "Tell me something Draco, and be honest because Harry and Ron will not give me a straight answer." When Draco gave a shaky nod, Hermione pressed her hand to one of her breasts. "Would you say my breasts feel softer than Lavender Brown's? Give it a squeeze if you must."

Draco gave a small whimper. His pale face turned almost purple in the pale light from her wand. He seemed to fight for the words to say. Hermione there her head back and laughed. "Go along, run you little ferret," she managed, in spite of her laughter. "Go tell all your little friends how you got to cope a feel with Hermione Granger."

Draco snatched his hand away and scurried away as fast as he could. He apparently wasn't fast enough because she heard Harry's voice scream out the leg-binding curse followed shortly by the sound of Draco colliding with the floor. Hermione made a dramatic exit from behind the tapestry. She clapped her hands in appreciation, Harry and Ron looked at her, grinning just as wickedly as she was.

"Ronald," Hermione said with a false pouting tone. "Draco wouldn't tell me if my breasts were softer than Lavender's. Don't you find that a little rude? What about you Harry?"

"Oh yes, that is very rude indeed," Ron replied. "Then again 'e's probably never coped one with Lavender or any other girl before."

Harry flicked his wand with a vicious smirk and Draco was flung up to floating in front of them. "Now be a nice lad and let Hermione know hers are the softest. Oh, wait…" Harry reached toward her with his free hand and groped her breast in a playful manner. "Yes they are still nice and soft."

Hermione giggled and swatted slightly at Harry's hand. She felt Ron press himself up to her back, resting a hand protectively on her hip.

Draco was panting for breaths, trying to form the words as Harry swung his legs back and forth in the manner of a grandfather clock. She closed her eyes softly as she heard Ron chuckle close to her ear. "We're waiting for an answer Malfoy," Ron commented. "Should we kill him for not answering us Hermione darling?"

Hermione snorted. "What fun is there in _that_? Torturing lasts much longer and you can do it over and over again." She pointed her wand at Draco. Immediately the boy's mouth opened in a silent scream, his panting for breath became more prominent. "Scream my name Draco! Scream it! Oh yes!"

Harry and Ron roared with laughter at her gaining pleasure from using the torturing curse on the boy. Veins were beginning to become more pronounced on his pale flesh, his face was actually beginning to turn a pale blue shade. With a satisfied sigh, Hermione released Draco from the curse and let him promptly fall to the ground.

The boy was still withering in pain from the aftershock of the curse. Hermione had never seen anything so beautiful in her life.

Ron raised his wand to join the fun but a voice bellowed from behind, making them jump in surprise. "ENOUGH!"

The unmistakable sound of swishing robes made the trio groan in aggravation. As it always seemed, Professor Snape had the most impeccable timing in order to salvage the lives of those within his own house. His long emerald green robes made the trio flinch. His presence was a nuisance to them and he knew it. He touched his wand to his student's forehead and almost instantly the boy went limp and he began to give faint, rattled breathing.

Snape stood to his full height, crossing his arms over his chest, gazing at the trio in a disappointed manner. "If I didn't have to get this boy immediate medical attention…" he said through gritted teeth. Then he turned on his heels and levitated the lip body of Draco Malfoy and hovered the boy away.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Oh Poo… Now we have no one to play with."

Harry and Ron looked her over as they stood side by side. "Don't worry Hermione," Harry said thickly.

"The three of us," Ron suggested. "Can go back to the dormitories and play together."

Hermione allowed herself the luxury of smiling at the two boys. They had to be the only thing she would miss once she was on the other side. But she was fairly certain that the other Hermione would have plenty of fun with them, just like she was planning to have any sort of fun she could have once she was free.


	5. Chapter 3 Changes of Normality

Title: Looking Glass, Chapter Three  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: PG13 - R  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are trademarks of JK Rowling. No money was made from the writing of this fic.

* * *

Changes of Normality

* * *

Hermione pulled out the small compact mirror from her pocket and opened it once she was alone. Her reflection beamed up at her. "What time?" she asked.

"Tonight," her reflection replied. "After everyone is in bed. Go to the prefects' bathroom and we can switch there. It'll be absolutely wonderful."

A nagging sense in the back of Hermione's mind was telling her that she shouldn't do it. But she chalked it up due to the fact it was something that really did not have any documented reality of occurring before. True, she had the book, but it was all done in theory that such a thing could happen eventually. So, as far as she knew, her trip into the other side may very well be the first that ever occurred. If someone else had done it, certainly they would have written a text or tale about their adventure.

Hermione clapped her mirror shut and tucked away safely then went in search of Harry and Ron. Odds were, the two were out practicing for Quidditch, and so she went there first. Her instincts had been right. She sat down on the gassy field and watched her two friends as they zipped between goals, trying to score points.

Part of her was starting to not want to switch over with her reflection. She would miss Harry and Ron terribly. Ron more so than Harry, she supposed. No, Ron would be able to hold his own -- mostly anyways. So she knew it would be Harry she would miss most. Would the other Hermione be capable of giving Harry sound advice that would keep him out of trouble?

Then again, there was a Ron and Harry on the other side. Maybe things wouldn't change so much after all. So, in essence she didn't see why she needed even to bother telling them goodbye before she left. As the sun finished it's downward journey, Harry and Ron landed on the ground and ran over to her.

"Did you see me Hermione?" Ron asked, standing proudly. "I blocked Harry almost every time."

"And I didn't take it easy on him one bit," Harry piped in.

Hermione carefully stood up and the three of them made their way into the Great Hall for supper. Though she hadn't intended it to be that way, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little sad that she would be leaving that night and not tell them. Even though it was just for maybe a few days. Ron and Harry seemed to be in good cheer though. So, by time they had finished eating, she was convinced they would all be okay while she was gone. Besides, it wasn't like they would notice her absence there would just be another Hermione in her place.

She waited until late to make her way out of the dormitories and into the prefects' bath. The moment she saw her reflection it smiled brightly at her and waved eagerly.

"I knew you'd come," the other Hermione said brightly. "I knew that since I was coming here you had to be coming along too."

"Is it different over there?" Hermione asked quietly, as the approached the mirror.

"Well, of course not," the other Hermione laughed. "We are in just as fine tune as you lot are. Though if there are any people that don't use mirrors, there may very well be a few minor differences. Nothing noticeable unless you're paying close attention. Did you bring your book?"

"Of course," Hermione replied and both herself and her reflection slung their bag off their shoulder to look for the book. At the almost the same exact moment, they removed the book from the bag and opened it, flipping through the pages in the same manner. "It says we have to say the spell in perfect unison."

"With our hand against the mirror," the other Hermione said. "And repeat this phrase three times, in perfect unison."

"Right," Hermione said with a light flush.

Both of them placed a hand against the mirror, oddly enough it was as if Hermione was simply looking at her reflection instead of getting ready to swap places with it. Surprisingly, the two of them said the phrase in perfect unison. They repeated it a second and a third time.

The floor shook. The other Hermione's fingers clasped Hermione's hand. "And now the last and final line," the other Hermione grinned.

"My place is yours and your place is mine," the two girls intoned.

There was a flash of silvery light and Hermione felt herself, and the trembling floor lurch forward. The book she had held in her hand tumbled from her grip as she fell face forward. Slowly, Hermione pulled herself up off the floor and looked around the room. It looked somewhat darker than she remembered. The sound of gentle laughter reached her ears, so she turned to face her reflection.

The other Hermione still had her back turned, her laughter was progressively getting a little louder until it all that was left was the sound of a loud, maniacal laughter. Her reflection turned on her heels to look at her. For the first time, her reflection gave a slow, evil smile.

"Have fun darling. I know I will," her reflection said too sweetly and ran from the bathrooms.

Hermione felt the color drain from her face; she pressed against the glass of the mirror. The only thought she had now was... what had she done?

888

Things were definitely much darker. Even at night, her Hogwarts had held a certain mystical glow to it. She had done something stupid; at least Hermione admitted that much. But all she wanted to know now was how to fix it and prayed that her reflection would not cause too much trouble before she could do so. But whom could she go to for help that would actually believe her?

"Rest assured Draco," a familiar voice echoed through the corridors. "That it is well within your powers as a school prefect to use spells against those three if they try it again."

Hermione gasped and hid in the shadows. She peered around a corner to see Draco speaking with Professor Snape. She blinked several times. It couldn't be right. Professor Snape never wore anything but his black robes that made him look like nothing more than an over-sized bat. This Professor Snape was wearing deep emerald green robes. Not to mention this Draco looked about ready to wet himself.

"It is your duty to patrol the halls Draco," Snape continued. "Besides, you know how those two are. By now they are probably off behind a tapestry, doing whatever it is _they do_. Just remember, if that snotty little Granger tries to use that curse on you again, send it back at her. I will not tolerate any of my students being tormented by that plaything."

Hermione blinked several times. Plaything? Snotty? Cursing? What exactly did her reflection do all day when away from the mirror? She cleared her throat and walked out of the shadows. The look on Draco's face was almost priceless, it would have been if he hadn't looked like she was Death itself. Snape gave her a sneer, so at least that much hadn't changed.

"I will leave you to your duties Draco," Snape drawled. He then turned and walked down the corridors.

Draco held up his wand, shakily. "He gave me permission to do it back to you Granger. So don't think for one moment that you can do that torturing curse on me again."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and almost laughed at the sight. "I won't do that Draco, I promise," she assured, putting a hand on his wand and making him lower it. She thought for a moment as to what sort of alibi to give the boy. "I… I slipped and fell in the Prefects Bathroom."

"You knew my name," Draco said quickly.

Hermione did her best to play with the cards she was dealt. So, undeterred she smartly replied, "That man that just left called you Draco. I need your help. I can't remember a jot of anything other than a few names here and there." She felt herself squirm inwardly as she prepared to say the words she was thinking. Of all people, she never would have seen herself saying them to Draco Malfoy -- Harry's arch nemesis, the one that had tormented her so many times by calling her foul names. "You… you… you seem to be a nice young man. Perhaps you could help me sort things out?"

And, oddly enough, Draco Malfoy looked as if he had just been handed a plateful of cauldron cakes.


End file.
